


The Dangers of Enjoying Chocolate

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus wants to tell Robbie he likes him...but doesn't want to say it.





	The Dangers of Enjoying Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote a while ago. It was beta read by Crimson_Hope
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie was tall, lanky, and mostly limbs. He was purple and blue with gray eyes. He was awkward and anxious and beautiful. Sportacus was told, at some point in his life, that you should describe things in threes. Any less was too few and anymore was too many. Sportacus had countless words for Robbie but none of them would come past his lips. Sportacus was told, when writing, you should show not tell. But Robbie was rather unobservant for someone so brilliant, so versed, and well read. 

Sportacus had sent him letters, on blue paper, purple pen and elegant script. He took a long time when he wrote the letters, choosing his words carefully, writing as neatly as he could. He wanted to draw pictures, but he was worried that his skill wouldn’t be good enough in the eyes of an adult. Even Stephanie seemed to draw better than him. Sportacus never got responses to his letters. Sometimes he did get a sneer, but it didn’t make him want to stop, even if it did hurt.

Sportacus showed Robbie lots of things in his letters. Showed him what he thought of him, what he thought of his schemes, of his costumes. He showed him what he could of his home, his day, and his dreams. He never told Robbie anything out right and never told Robbie his feelings. If Sportacus was honest with himself he was scared. Robbie was subject to bouts of anger, if he took it wrong he might say something he regretted, might think Sportacus hated him and avoid him. Sportacus could never hate him.

Sportacus’ sigh ruffled the paper in front of him. Doubt had taken hold deep in his gut. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like me and just doesn’t feel like confronting me.” Sportacus mumbled to himself. A tube shot through the air. “I’ve got mail!” He said, flipping over to catch it. It was written on pink paper, so it was probably from Stephanie. Ah, the kids wanted him to play. That would take his mind of Robbie…Unless the lanky man showed up, but, he wanted to see him. So win-win!

~

Robbie didn’t show up that day, or the day after, by the fourth day Sportacus found worry creeping in, overflowing, and distracting him from every activity. He threw his tooth brush out the air ship again, fumbled a flip and landed on his butt, and missed the goal in soccer. Early the fifth day Stephanie found him sitting in the grass, leg thumping… eating flowers.

“Sportacus…” She called, putting her little fist on her waist.

“Hm?” He looked up at her, mouth full of daisies.

“You’re eating daises Sportacus.” She laughed, but worry crinkled the corners of her eyes.

“They taste good.” Sportacus defended after swallowing.

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been weird lately.”

“Weird? What do you mean?”

“You’re not as energetic. Not as bouncy. Also I’ve never seen you eat flowers.” Sportacus paused, flower halfway to his open mouth.

“They’re a comfort food…” He mumbled. Stephanie started at him with a hard expression.

“What’s wrong?” She demanded. Sportacus sighed, looking at the yellow of the flower, it reminded him of the sun.

“Robbie hasn’t been around all week, I’m worried about him.” Stephanie’s features soften.

“You should check on him.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose. He likes his space.”

“You’re just nervous because you have a crush on him,” she said easily. Sportacus sputtered, cheeks pinking.

“No! I don’t, I just-why would you think-“. He shoved the flower into his mouth, adverting his eyes from her knowing look.

“You done?” He nodded. “Good. Because it’s obvious.” Sportacus deflated, shoulders slumping.

“I guess he doesn’t like me than, since it’s obvious and he hasn’t said anything…” Stephanie sighed in a dramatic manner, like she was surrounded by a particular grade of idiot.

“No. He definitely likes you. He’s just an idiot.”

“Stephanie! That is not a nice thing to say.” She crossed her arms.

“Well it’s true.” She mumbled. “Anyway, you should visit him. He probably thinks you don’t want to see him or is avoiding you for some stupid reason.”

“What makes you think that?” Sportacus asked, trying to hold in his amusement.

“Have you **ever** watched a rom-com?” She asked liked this was common knowledge.

“Rom-com?” Stephanie sighed at him.

“Romantic comedy?” She waited but Sportacus just shrugged. “Really?” He nodded at her, trying to hide his smile. She heaved out a put upon sigh. “We should probably watch some before you head over.”

“You want me to watch a movie?” Sportacus asked, a hint of trepidation coloring his voice.

“No, movies.” Stephanie corrected.

~

Three movies later and Sportacus wanted to crawl out of his skin. These were horrible, or they just make him feel horrible. The miscommunication made his teeth grind together. All the times Robbie got angry at him flashing through his mind. His stomach clenched when the characters almost lost it all only to have butterflies flutter unpleasantly during the grand gestures at the end of the story. Sportacus tried to push away the hope as it put him and Robbie into the easy fix scenarios. His face heated at the kiss at the end, all three times. Kissing Robbie was more than he could ever ask for. Kissing Robbie is what filled his dreams at night. Kissing Robbie is all he wanted now. He had been telling himself he would be happy to just be friends. To have that little bit of him. Now he wanted more. Sportacus felt selfish, then he felt guilty, and finally sad. He thought of all the happy endings. That wasn’t real life, the two of them were very different. Robbie didn’t like him, he probably despised him.

Sportacus stopped his pushups and sat with his legs stretched in front of him, staring at the top of this boots. Stephanie pushed herself off the sofa to sit next to him, placing a small hand on his arm.

“Sportacus?” She asked quietly.

“I’m fine Stephanie, just thinking. Please don’t worry.” He said, forcing a smile.

“You don’t look fine.”

“I should go check on Robbie, it’s getting late.” Sportacus said, jumping to his feet. “Maybe we can play a game later?”

“Sure! You should try and bring Robbie, but I know that would be difficult.” Sportacus smiled at her.

“I’ll ask him.”

~

Sportacus hesitated, his mind willing him to turn around, but Stephanie would be disappointed and what kind of example would running away set? A bad one. With a heavy breath he knocked on the lid of Robbie’s lair, almost leaving when he didn’t get an immediate response but a loud “what do you want” stopped his hasty retreat.

“Robbie, its Sportacus,” he called.

“Okay?” Came the tall man’s disembodied voice.

“Can I come down?” Sportacus offered, trying to keep his annoyance in check.

“I don’t know, can you?” The villain laughed.

“Robbie, may I come down?”

“I suppose.” He heard the lid unlock and let himself in. Robbie was lounging in his chair, watching TV. He didn’t look away from it or turn it off.

“Robbie, can-may I talk to you for a moment?” Sportacus tried to keep his voice from shaking but he wasn’t quite sure how well he did.

“Sure.” Robbie still didn’t turn from his infomercials.

“Um. Can you turn off the television?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were-“ Robbie turned the volume up on the TV. “That you were okay, I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sportacus tried to talk over the increasing volume. Robbie didn’t respond. Sportacus attempted to give him time but the annoying announcer on the show grated his nerves. Sportacus clenched his fist and took a deep breath. “Robbie… Please, I am trying to have a conversation.” Robbie let out a sigh, turning the TV off. He crossed his long legs and folded his hands on his knee, looking over at Sportacus.

“Yes?” Sportacus took a deep breath and let it out through his nose.

“Robbie, I came to check on you-“

“I’m fine.”

“But why haven’t you gone outside? It’s been days.”

“I’ve been outside at night.” Sportacus sighed, hanging his head.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“Yes.” Robbie said, twitching his nose. Sportacus’ heart skipped a beat at the wiggle but at the same time his stomach decided to turn.

“You are?” He frowned. “Why?”

“Look Sportaflop, I don’t want to be your friend. So you can stop sending me your silly little notes.” Sportacus frowned, nausea rising, the taste of acid at the back of his throat.

“You think they are silly?” He asked slowly, eyes drifting away from the lanky man. Robbie snickered.

“I even laughed at some of them.” Sportacus felt burning at the corners of his eyes. Right, Robbie wouldn’t like him, he’s the town villain. His eyes caught a pile of blue. His letters, he kept them. Robbie followed his gaze. “Oh, um, yes I kept them to-er- read over. When I need a laugh that is.”

“Right. I should go.” Before Robbie saw his tears and added that to his new apparently very large arsenal.

“Yeah, that would be the best. Besides, who would want to be friends with someone who can’t even eat chocolate?” Sportacus turned, feeling the stinging getting worse. He managed a shaky “bye” before he scurried up the pipe. 

When his feet touched the soft grass again Sportacus called his ladder. He needed time to get himself together before seeing the kids, and he needed to let himself fall apart first to do that. Sportacus spent the next hour riding his sorrow, allowing himself to sob into his pillow before getting up, washing his face and drinking two full glasses of water.

~~

Stephanie knew something was wrong with Sportacus when he came back later. She knew when adults were trying to hid things, had seen her father’s red eyes and flushed cheeks many times after the divorce. She went to him silently, taking his hand and leading him away from the group. They sat under a tree, her hand still in his.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Stephanie asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Sportacus answered.

“Could I get you anything? Some flowers?” He chuckled.

“No, thank you. I’d prefer cream anyway.” Sportacus said, before they lapsed into silence.

“It didn’t go well did it?”

“No.” Sportacus admitted.

“Robbie is nervous, he probably thought you were making fun of him.” Stephanie said wistfully. Sportacus looked down at her.

“Why would he think that?”

“Because he seems to always think we hate him and that we’ll make fun of him.” Sportacus considered this, the tight feeling in his gut loosening slightly.

“Maybe.” The man was definitely paranoid.

“You should try a different approach.” She offered, looking up at him.

“Like what?”

“Robbie Rotten!” They heard cried from the distance. Sportacus shot to his feet followed by Stephanie. They ran to the sounds of the shouting.

“I’m allowed in the park!” Robbie sneered. Sportacus stopped at a distance and watched.

“Well you normally start trouble when you’re around.” Trixie said.

“You’re one to talk.” Robbie said, walking to a tree and laying a blanket down. “I am going to sit here and you will leave me alone.” He said, dropping his basket in an effort to straighten his blanket. Sportacus came over to assist him. Robbie’s eyes shot up, lingering, before he ripped them way. Gray, animated, lonely eyes. Sportacus thought of his letters, piled on the work bench, uncountable words poured out from his heart in purple ink on blue paper. Written in a language foreign to him, in script that had taken hours to master, his fingers sore, buzzing with built up energy. All of it was wasted. All of it lost in translation, written in a format unknown to Robbie. Show don’t tell, Robbie wouldn’t believe him. He had to show him.

Sportacus watched Robbie unpack his basket; cake, ice cream, chips, soda, chocolate syrup. Before sitting, leaning against the tree. Sportacus couldn’t stop staring at the food. Show don’t tell. _Who would want to be friends with someone who can’t even eat chocolate? Robbie is nervous he probably thought you were making fun of him._

Sportacus grabbed the chocolate syrup, squeezing it into his mouth. He heard the collective gasp from the children and Robbie before he fell, the sticky sweet taste in his mouth overwhelming.

~~

“Oh my Gods!” Robbie yelled as Sportacus fell to the grass beside him.

“Robbie!” Pixel yelled.

“What did you do?” Trixie added.

“What?!” Robbie squawked, arms flailing about.

“Robbie didn’t do anything guys!” Stephanie yelled. “Pixel, go get an apple or some sort of fruit, Trixie get water!”

“R-right!” Pixel said, running to his house.

“Okay Pinky,” Trixie said heading to her own house.

Robbie was looking at Sportacus, watching his chest slowly rise and fall.

“What do I do?” He asked Stephanie, quietly.

“He’s probably uncomfortable, if you want to pull him onto the blanket.” Robbie hesitated a moment but got up to pull Sportacus. Stephanie watched the man struggle as he dragged her heavy friend onto the blanket. Robbie let himself fall down on his butt with a huff.

“He’s heavy.”

“I bet.” Stephani smiled.

Robbie seemed to be fighting over something in his head, Stephanie turned her back to him, pretending to look out for her friends. Robbie hesitantly pulled Sportacus’ head into his lap, sneaking his hand under his hat to scratch at the elf’s scalp. When Stephanie turned back around Robbie was staring, brow furrowed in worry, at Sportacus’ unconscious face.

~~

The sensation of waking with food in his mouth was strange but sadly not surprising at this point. His mouth felt sticky but the juice from the apple soothed it slightly. Clarity washed over him, bringing the world around him with it. Worried murmuring, tweeting birds, a hand in his hair. Sportacus opened his eyes and found himself staring into Robbie’s. The tall man’s brow furrowed in worry.

“Robbie.” Sportacus’ voice came out weak.

“You daft elf, what were you thinking? You scared the children half to death,” Robbie said.

“Wasn’t that bad…”

“What?” His nose twitched and Sportacus smiled.

“The chocolate, too sweet but not that bad,” Sportacus said. Realization spread across Robbie’s face.

“You moron, you could have died, that stuffs practically straight-up sugar, and for what? Some stupid thing I said to you?”

“It wasn’t stupid.” Sportacus pouted.

“Yes, it was. And wholly untrue.” Sportacus could feel Robbie’s fingers twitching against his head in annoyance.

“Where are the kids?”

“Stephanie spirited them away.” Robbie said, his hand starting to move gently through Sportacus’ curls. “So, some grand gesture.”

“What?!”

“Stephanie told me this was her fault because she made you watch a bunch of rom-coms.” Sportacus felt his face heating but he didn’t move from Robbie’s lap. “Were the letters your love confession that was misconstrued?” Robbie joked. Sportacus nodded slowly. A brilliant shade of pink dusted over Robbie’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Oh. Wait, really?” Another slow nod. “Oh. I thought-“

“I know.”

“Right. You wouldn’t- you’re a hero, they don’t tease.” Robbie waved his hand about.

“Slightly-above-average-“

“Oh, shut it. I should have figured you wouldn’t put so much effort into something unless it was important. That must have kept you still for a very long time. So, what now?” He asked, leaning back on his free hand.

“Well, in the movies they always kiss.” Sportacus’ cheeks felt uncomfortable warm at this point.

“Right, well.” Robbie leaned in, curling his long back, and gently pecked Sportacus’ lips. “There, how was that?” The villain asked, voice shaking and hands writhing.

“Perfect.” Sportacus beamed up at him.

“So, what next?”

“I don’t know, the movies always ended after that.”

“Oh, okay. Do we act like nothing happened?” Robbie’s face scrunched in confusion.

“Please no! I-I don’t want to do that.” Sportacus yelled, leaning up slightly.

“Okay, calm down Sportaspaz. I suppose we could be…boyfriends?” Robbie offered as he gently pushed him back down.

“Yes, that. I think that sounds good.”

“Okay then…What? ...What do we do?”

“Whatever we want?”

“Can we stay like this for a little while?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Robbie asked nervously. Sportacus smiled again.

“Please.”

Sportacus met him halfway this time. This kiss lasted a little longer, Robbie’s mouth tasted sweet and was warm. He smiled into it and could feel Robbie smiling back before they parted. Sportacus sighed and let himself rest back on Robbie’s lap, slowly closing his eyes. He could still feel some of the syrup in his mouth and it was making him sleepy. The warm sun and Robbie’s stroking not helping. Before he knew it he’d dozed off, his boyfriend marveling at the rare sight of the sports elf napping in the evening sun.


End file.
